Vision impairments and vision related health issues affecting the worldwide population in growing rates. Other than myopia and other visual impair, the human eyes are affected by long hours of work in front of a computer screen, as well as providing a window to internal pathologies. For example:
Computer Vision Syndrome (CVS) describes strain related eye condition resulting from patient's focusing on a digital display for long hours. This is a result of eyes' focusing on objects at relatively close distance as well as the digital appearance of the displayed data. CVS may be associated with symptoms like eye strain, headaches, blurred vision, dry eyes as well as pain in the neck and shoulders.
Macular degeneration, and in particular Age-related Macular Degeneration (AMD), is one of the largest causes for acquired blindness. AMD is typically caused by accumulation of waste protein in the retina at the macular region and generation of waste deposits under the retina, generally called Drusens.
The present diagnostic technique relate to data collection about symptoms (for CVS) as well as inspection of the retina by a physician. More accurate diagnosis generally requires the use of highly expensive tools and at times inspection of the eye under anesthesia.